


Завтра начнется война

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: 8-9 страниц ОБВМа Ируки и в конце никто не переспит.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 9





	Завтра начнется война

**Author's Note:**

> Ммм... Это одна из первых работ, которые я написала после райтерского блока длинной в пару лет. Пыталась нащупать характер Ируки и описать что-то... неуловимое.  
> Она мне НЕ ОЧЕНЬ нравится, но я не вижу смысла держать ее в столе. Если она вдруг порадует кого-нибудь, в этом будет больше смысла :з

«Завтра начнется война».

Это именно то, о чем Ируке не следовало думать сегодня. И он достиг в этом определенных успехов. Ему удалось перестать прокручивать в голове какие-то потенциальные сюжеты или картины битв, а также гадать, как ему лучше справиться с собственной задачей и какого это будет – оставаться в тылу, когда все сражаются? Но в груди пульсировал какой-то тугой комок, мешавший вдохнуть полной грудью. Каждый раз, ощущая его, Ирука вспоминал: завтра начнется война.

Сейчас Ирука просто слонялся в сумерках по Деревне Скрытого Облака, ожидая окончания военного совета. До того он достаточно активно помогал шиноби, которые занимались каллиграфией для печатей, а также при сортировке обмундирования, но сегодня всех постарались отпустить как можно раньше. Нет идеи хуже, чем идти на войну уставшими. Всем нужно было отдохнуть, съесть чего-нибудь вкусного, выспаться… А самым везучим – провести время с важными для них людьми. Ирука был бы одним из везучих, если бы важный для него человек не являлся генералом от Конохи. А на командование общее правило, разумеется, не распространялось.

Впрочем, шанс познакомиться с Кумогакуре оказался неожиданно приятным, несмотря на обстоятельства. Поднимаясь по очередному серпантину, чтобы оказаться на одной из просторных террас, что высятся над облаками, Ирука позволял себе изумляться: как жизнь здесь, наверное, отличается от той, что ведут в Листе. Простая, повседневная рутина должна быть совсем иной. Эта мысль будоражила. Удивительно, но именно это позволяло ему почувствовать то, насколько масштабна идея нынешнего союза. Когда речь шла не об объединении «ниндзя, которые веками враждовали», а «людей, которые живут насколько по-разному». Отсюда Ирука невольно переходил к детям, которые растут в этих удивительных условиях… И вот, казалось бы, в голове уже жизнь вместо смерти, но тут ком делался еще туже, и…

«Завтра начнется война».

В конце концов Ирука просто расположился в зеленой роще на главной скале (или как они тут это называли?) возле штаба, зная, что здесь Какаши легко найдет его, когда, наконец, освободится. Он сидел на самом краю террасы, что в других обстоятельствах показалось бы ему самому либо неуместной глупостью, либо шальной храбростью. Но сейчас высота завораживала и прогоняла лишние мысли. Сознание сенсея насколько потерялось где-то среди вечерних облаков, на которые можно было смотреть сверху вниз, что он почти не заметил, как кто-то мягко приземлился рядом. Точнее, заметил не сразу. Когда он отвел взгляд от высоты, Хатаке Какаши сидел неподалеку, внимательно глядя на него единственным видимым глазом.

– Не знал, как привлечь твое внимание, чтобы потом не ловить тебя за краем, – попытался пошутить Копирующий ниндзя. Обычно у него это получалось лучше. Голос звучал устало, но тепло.

Ирука улыбнулся так широко и радостно, как мог. Ком в груди стянулся туже…

– Простите, Какаши-сан.

Сквозь маску было видно, как у мужчины дернулся уголок рта:

– Давай без этого? Здесь никого больше нет.

Ирука кивнул и сделал легкое движение – дальше от края, ближе к Какаши, припадая к нему плечом. Он сразу почувствовал на себе чужие пальцы, сжимающие его чуть крепче, чем обычно, но все еще бережно. Командир будущего третьей дивизии Союзных Войск Шиноби ловко распустил хвост Ируки и зарылся лицом в волосы. Пару мгновений сенсей слушал, как тот приводит в порядок дыхание. Потом ему прямо на ухо пробормотали невнятный вопрос:

– О чем задумался?

Ирука легко покачал головой:

– Ни о чем.

Но буквально через мгновение понял: это звучит как отговорка. Как будто на самом деле он имел в виду: о том же, о чем и ты, о чем думают сейчас все, о том, что ты завтра поведешь свой отряд в бой, а я останусь здесь, и кто знает, на что способен противник, кто знает, сколько людей не вернется назад, кто знает… А это не было правдой. Об этом Ирука не думал, и не собирался сегодня позволять Какаши делать этого. Так что он решил немедленно поправиться:

– В смысле, правда ни о чем не думал, просто засмотрелся на облака. Так непривычно что они, ну, внизу. Я вообще никогда не боялся высоты особо, но тут даже мне не по себе становится. Но не смотреть при этом сложно, как будто…

Он осекся, услышав у себя над ухом тихий смех. Пальцы Какаши отпустили его на мгновение – судя по всему, чтобы стянуть маску, потому что следом кожи Ируки коснулись сухие губы.

– Ты так очаровательно тараторишь, – проговорил джонин прямо ему в шею.

Сенсей почувствовал, как к лицу подкатывает румянец от негодования.

– И вовсе я не тараторю! Я просто отвечал на твой вопрос!

В ответ Какаши только засмеялся снова и сжал его крепче.

– И вообще, – собирался продолжить Ирука, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие. Но Командир третьей дивизии решил продемонстрировать свои тактические способности и своевременно его поцеловал. Воля Ируки к сопротивлению была сломлена мгновенно и довольно надолго.

Сначала в этих поцелуях чувствовался какой-то привкус отчаянья, особенная жадность, с которой глотаешь воздух, когда выныриваешь из-под воды, но готовишься погрузиться вновь. Но скоро она уступила место неторопливой, вдумчивой нежности. Важно стало только поймать общий ритм, а воздух вполне можно глотать понемногу.

Они были вместе уже несколько лет, и сейчас Ирука вспоминал, как первые месяцы было нереально перестать трогать и целовать Какаши. Не существовало поцелуев мимоходом короче, чем минут на десять. А это целая школьная перемена, тем временем. Со временем страсть уступила место ровному, греющему пламени, и это было ничуть не хуже, но… Сейчас Ирука как будто влюблялся заново. В Стране Молний, на краю обрыва, на грани войны снова было невозможно перестать целовать и трогать Какаши, и подаваться навстречу рукам и губам, и чувствовать электричество, гадая, что это – плод его воображения или легкое прикосновение чакры его возлюбленного… И, кажется, все это длится уже гораздо дольше одной школьной перемены.

Сумерки сменились темнотой.

Когда Ирука хлопнул себя ладонью по колену и отстранился, взглянув Какаши в лицо, в груди не было никакого кома. И это ощущение позволило ему по-настоящему улыбнуться джуонину.

– Тебе надо поесть, – с шутливой строгостью заявил Ирука спустя пару мгновений уютной тишины.

На него уставился удивленный темно-серый глаз. Маску Какаши уже успел натянуть назад, так что только глаз из-под серебристой гривы.

– Не делай такое лицо, – фыркнул сенсей. – Ты вообще помнишь, когда ел в последний раз?

Какаши нахмурился, задумываясь, а Ирука тем временем заново собрал хвост и поднялся на ноги. Сделав это, он очень быстро обнаружил, что край скалы все еще преступно близко, а за ним теперь просто… темнота. Манящая, пугающая, спокойная бездна, от которой у Ируки едва не закружилась голова.

Как будто почувствовав его замешательство, Какаши уже оказался рядом и положил руку ему на плечо. Так было гораздо легче.

– Я не знаю, если честно, где здесь достать еду, – задумчиво протянул джуонин.

– О, я был сегодня на разведке, – уверил его Ирука.

Не то что бы Ирука действительно гулял по Кумогакуре с целью найти местечко, где они смогут поужинать, но приятные едальни почти невольно отмечал, и теперь это им пригодилось. С учетом того, что деревню наводнили шиноби со всего света, многие предприниматели решили, что война – дело выгодное, и работали едва ли не круглосуточно. Или, может, они делали это из благородных соображений, решив не оставлять ораву спасителей мира голодными? Гадать о мотивах было бесполезно, но, так или иначе, в Скрытом Облаке продолжали раздаваться голоса из всевозможных закусочных, чайных и даже баров.

Конечно, у шиноби были свои лагеря и полевые кухни, но кто перед концом света экономит деньги на том, чтобы вкусно поесть?

Сам Ирука сейчас, конечно, больше всего хотел бы оказаться в Ичираку, но именно поэтому все места, где подавали что-либо, напоминающее рамен, были забракованы: изменять своей истинной любви сенсей не намеревался. Да и возможность попробовать какую-нибудь более характерную для Облака кухню приятно интриговала… Подумав немного, Ирука быстро понял, куда хочет сегодня отвести своего уставшего генерала.

Они шли по каменистому серпантину, иногда едва соприкасаясь плечами. Какаши, сутулясь, привычно сунул руки в карманы. Ирука не находил своим места. Говорили о чем-то будничном, Какаши рассказывал, как все носятся в штабе, предоставляя сенсею возможность по-доброму шутить о том, что джуонины, конечно, безумный народ. Ирука в ответ рассказывал о том, что творится среди «рядовых» и делился опасениями, что ниндзя разных деревень все еще бывает сложно работать вместе. Какаши вздыхал. Последнее время он представлял из себя живую холодную решимость, островок спокойствия в океане хаоса. Но Ирука был уверен, что он носит их, как свою маску. Под ними есть что-то более человеческое: обеспокоенность, усталость, и то чувство, которое появляется, когда от тебя зависит слишком много жизней. А ты все еще просто человек.

Так! Сегодня вечер не про это – напомнил себе Ирука. Он чуть придвинулся к Какаши и ухватил того за штанину возле кармана. Джонин бросил на него понимающий взгляд и высвободив руку, закинул ее Ируке на плечо. Так они гуляли как-то осенью по пригородам Конохи, возле дома, в котором Какаши рос. В этом не было совершенно никакого смысла, только теплые воспоминания. В оживленном сердце родной деревни Ирука старался «вести себя прилично», по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы не компрометировать себя перед учениками, если вдруг их встретит. Не то что бы в Конохе считали, что у учителей не может быть личной жизни или что право на существование имеют только те союзы, при которых возможно продолжение рода (это могло стать проблемой разве что для отдельных знатных кланов, хотя даже там чаще всего решали, что век шиноби слишком короток для предрассудков). Но Ирука считал, что не стоит давать детям лишние поводы обсуждать, как он проводит свободное время. А время, проведенное в такой близости от Какаши могло стать причиной разговоров. Хотя, дети, пожалуй, знали Копирующего ниндзя уже гораздо хуже, чем их с Ирукой ровесники. Так или иначе, сейчас все его ученики остались далеко, и в этом были свои плюсы. Например, возможность почти совсем не смущаться приятной тяжести руки Какаши у себя на плече и грубой ткани под пальцами.

Просторное круглое помещение было врезано прямо в скалу. Окна простирались от пола до потолка, за раздвижными дверями раскинулся широкий балкон, огибающий камень по кругу. Внутри располагалось сразу несколько кафе, образуя таким образом небольшой гастрономический квартал. Ирука с Какаши упали в небольшое местечко, где сидеть нужно было на полу на подушках, а вся еда готовилась на пару. Места выбрали на балконе, хотя на высоте ночью оказалось довольно свежо, поэтому первым делом был заказан горячий чай. Услужливая работница принесла им покрывало, под которым можно было спрятаться от ветра. Под тяжелым покрывалом Ирука смог украдкой сунуть заледеневшие пальцы греться у Какаши на пояснице. В ответ раздался приглушенный звук удивления, а после этого на сенсея глянули с таким игривым ехидством, что у того запылали щеки. Пожалуй, пока этот вечер был больше похож на свидание, чем почти любой их «выход в свет» в Конохе. Впрочем, уже долгое время было не до свиданий.

«А завтра вообще начнется война»

Проклятье… Ирука придвинулся чуть ближе к Какаши и, продолжая пользоваться прикрытием покрывала, скользнул пальцами вверх по его спине, привычно прикасаясь к старым шрамам.

– Сенсей, когда вы приглашали меня на ужин, я не думал, что меня станут так неприкрыто домогаться, – понизив голос, обратился к нему Какаши. – Не знаю, что вам про меня рассказали, но я не такой.

Последняя фраза коснулась уха Ируки вместе с теплым дыханием, и он почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Чертов Какаши, даже флиртовал, пытаясь загнать в угол. Великолепный наглец. Впрочем, он не всегда таким был… Сейчас забавно вспоминать, что когда-то знаменитый копирующий ниндзя понятия не имел, как подступиться к Ируке. Но несколько лет безусловной любви и принятия помогли сполна раскрыться таящемуся внутри Какаши засранцу.

Чуунину пришлось подождать пару секунд, прежде чем он был уверен, что сможет ответить невозмутимым голосом:

– Во-первых, я не домогаюсь, а грею руки. Во-вторых, извини, цветов в Облаке не найти, а для серенады у меня голос не поставлен, так что сегодня у нас просто скучная семейная программа: поужинать и спать.

Руку, которая в целом оттаяла под водолазкой Какаши, он убрал. Впрочем, сразу после этого она была захвачена в плен командующим третьей дивизии и к ладони прижались теплые губы.

– Спать? – переспросил Какаши.

Ирука вспыхнул еще сильнее и, не удержавшись, судорожно осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, заметил ли кто-нибудь это… взаимодействие. Людей здесь было немного, и шиноби Конохи их, к счастью, не занимали. Ирука и раньше замечал, что максимум внимания от случайных встречных вдалеке от дома – ленивый взгляд, скользящий по Какаши, все-таки внешность запоминающаяся. Ирука начинал существовать для тех, с кем непосредственно разговаривал, в остальном мог был идеально слиться с толпой. Сейчас, впрочем, он чувствовал себя так, будто мог идеально слиться с гербом Страны Огня…

Освободив руку и кашлянув в кулак, Ирука немного переиначил недавний вопрос:

– Какаши, как давно ты спал?

Джонин издал виноватый смешок и почесал в затылке:

– Ну, однажды было дело…

Ирука шумно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на бездну ночного неба. Когда он заговорил снова, то в его голосе не было ничего, кроме искренности:

– Ты уже долго заботишься обо мне. Называешь меня трудоголиком и следишь, чтобы я отдыхал. Заставляешь есть свои мерзкие овощи… Я знаю, что происходящее сейчас – не твой выбор, но позволь мне вернуть тебе хоть немного этой заботы, раз ты не справляешься сам. А я знаю, что ты не справляешься, Какаши.

С последними словами сенсей снова взглянул на Хатаке. Выражение его лица под маской сейчас было сложно прочесть. Иногда Ирука справлялся с этим превосходно, а иногда… Какаши как будто прятался глубже. Видимо, растерянность отразилась у Умино на лице, так как через мгновение джонин подмигнул ему и уткнулся лбом в плечо, как большой пес.

– Как скажешь, Иру.

Минуту или около того они провели в уютной тишине, прежде чем Какаши добавил:

– Спасибо.

Еда была вкусной, хотя по меркам Ируки – отвратительно здоровой. Еще лучше был чай, к которому чуунин с энтузиазмом заказал сладкого, пока Какаши наслаждался чистым вкусом. Они сидели, греясь в ненавязчивом молчании, пока другие люди расходились. Ирука правда спешил уложить своего спутника спать, но не хотел _слишком_ спешить. Он всегда получал особенное удовольствие от их медленных вечеров. Даже когда он был вынужден брать работу на дом, а Какаши ворчал на него за это, но шел, напевая, готовить ужин или садился рядом читать свою похабную книжку… Сенсею нравилось, как время будто закутывало такие простые моменты в янтарь, оставляя в памяти. И сейчас, допивая свой чай на одной из террас Скрытого Облака, он чувствовал себя почти как дома.

Когда они встретятся в следующий раз, мир может стать совсем другим.

Но они будут прежними.

Ирука посмотрел на Какаши и заметил, что тот вертит что-то в пальцах. Поймав его взгляд, джонин остановил движение (до чего же он любит все вращать!) и протянул предмет Ируке.

– Завтра всем выдадут, но я хотел принести твою лично, – сказал Какаши.

Это был новый хитай-ате. С символом Объединенных сил шиноби.

У Ируки зашлось сердце. Да, завтра начнется война. Не они начали эту войну, но им придется приложить все свои силы, чтобы ее закончить. Если какие-то гады в черно-красных плащах считают, что они могут заявиться и угрожать жизни Наруто – _их_ Наруто, _его_ Наруто – то кто-то должен показать им, насколько они ошибаются. Они могут сравнять Коноху с землей, а деревня вырастет заново. Но какой в этом смысл, если угроза не будет уничтожена на корню? И, конечно, Какаши должен быть на передовой, он один из лучших шиноби Скрытого Листа и, пожалуй, всего мира. А это значит, кто бы там ни был – Мадара Учиха, полчища клонов, да хоть сам Мудрец Шести Путей – он сможет сделать то, что будет нужно. Он защитит Наруто. И он вернется живым.

Раньше Ирука буквально забывал дышать, когда вспоминал, что во время атаки Пейна Какаши _уже_ умер, на самом деле умер, хоть и был воскрешен. Но сейчас, держа в руках повязку Объединенной армии, он больше не мог убегать от своих мыслей. И, неожиданно, он не упал с этого края. Собственные чувства не ввергли его в бездну. Нет, Ирука почувствовал, что он разозлился. Сенсей всегда славился тем, что быстро вспыхивал и был страшен в гневе, но он внезапно осознал, что сейчас впервые позволил себе _разозлиться_ на Акацки. И, разрази его гром, это было приятно.

Даже если сам Ирука не будет сражаться с ними до самых последних рубежей, гнев помогал ему верить в то, что справятся те, кто будет. Какаши. Гай. Генма. Все одноклассники Наруто, которых он воспитывал, которых учил бросать кунаи. Теперь эти кунаи полетят во врагов.

Ирука ни разу не собрался с силами обсудить с Какаши, почему он должен будет остаться в тылу. Этому было превосходное логическое объяснение о том, что он нужен Наруто, но… Сенсей подозревал, что не все так просто. Вряд ли Какаши лично попросил, чтобы его не пускали на передовую. Но у Ируки было ощущение, что Цунаде или кто-то из ее приближенных догадались, что Командующий третьей дивизии сможет сосредоточиться на битве только если будет точно знать, что одному конкретному учителю академии в этот самый момент не угрожает смертельная опасность. И так каждую секунду. И, пожалуй, Ирука не мог осудить их за это. Такова была цена этой близости. Быть боевой единицей, но принести больше пользы, оставшись в стороне от боя. Какаши потерял многих, и это сделало его, ну, несколько нервным. Гораздо более нервным, чем он готов был показать.

Но завтра начнется война, а сердце Ируки билось быстро, но ровно.

Он повязал хитай-ате и поднял глаза на Какаши.

Ирука был частью армии, которая не может проиграть.

Он улыбнулся. Какаши смотрел на него так, будто в первый раз видит, как он улыбается.

– Пойдем?

Они действительно сразу отправились спать, хотя по пути к штабу останавливались пару раз просто потому что несколько игривых слов или случайных прикосновений заканчивались поцелуем, который никто не решался прервать. Скрытое Облако спало, и спали лагеря, полные шиноби со всего света, только в штабе горел свет: Шикаку и команда продолжали сортировать людей по дивизиям в соответствии с их способностями.

Ирука и Какаши использовали все свое мастерство ниндзя, чтобы бесшумно прокрасться в комнату к джонину (хотя любой, кому было хоть сколь-либо интересно, уже наверняка заметил, где ночует Ирука). На кровати болезненно не хватало белья с сюрикенами, но война – это лишения. Ирука расслабился достаточно, чтобы позволить себе усмехнуться этой мысленной шутке.

Какаши упал и, должно быть, уснул бы прямо в одежде, если бы Ирука не приложил определенных стараний к тому, чтобы снять ее.

– И вот чем ты, скажи на милость, собирался заниматься кроме сна в таком состоянии? – ворчал он в процессе.

– Тобой, – по-сонному просто и честно ответил Какаши.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание. Конечно, ему хотелось этого. Одно небо знает, насколько сильно ему этого хотелось. Разделить дыхание поцелуями, чувствовать пальцы Какаши на своих плечах, боках и бедрах, пока их тела сплетаются и движутся вместе. Смотреть, как серебряные волосы рассыпались по подушке, а их обладатель запрокидывает голову и кусает губы, чтобы не стонать. Ирука готов поклясться, что это было бы сейчас непередаваемо горячо и нежно, но…

Он поцеловал Какаши в лоб, потом в бровь и, наконец, в веко, которое скрывало под собой шаринган.

– Заманчиво. Но тебе правда нужно выспаться.

Когда Ирука разделся и лег рядом, Какаши тепло уткнулся ему носом куда-то между плечом и шеей, прошептав на выдохе:

– Люблю тебя.

У каждого из них были свои проблемы со сном. Какаши засыпал быстро, а спал крепко, но иногда просыпался от собственного крика после очередного кошмара. Ирука просто спал плохо, хотя без таких серьезных происшествий. И ему всегда требовалось много времени на то, чтобы заснуть. Но сегодня он просто лежал рядом с Какаши и держал его в руках почти до самого рассвета. И это было непередаваемо нежно.

Утром пять дивизий шиноби уже заняли свои позиции. Пять громадных человеческих колонн на ржавой, каменистой земле Страны Молний. Ируке казалось, что шум этой толпы заглушает его собственные мысли, и без того тихие и неповоротливые с недосыпа.

Он стоял, сливаясь со стеной, в помещении в скале под штабом. В нескольких шагах от него располагался выход на балкон, с которого вот уже через пару минут генералы должны будут обратиться к своей армии (ну, в основном главнокомандующий Гаара, но остальным обязательно было присутствовать, чтобы все подчиненные хоть раз увидели их в лицо). Точка невозврата.

Вообще Ируки здесь, конечно, не должно было быть. Но суета на изнанке штаба достигла какой-то невозможной степени хаоса, так что ничего не было на своих местах, и это выглядело нормально. Последние приготовления нельзя закончить, можно только прекратить – думал Ирука. По сравнению с этим бурлящим котлом то, что происходило снаружи, было каким-то чудом организованности.

Впрочем, жаловаться на беспорядок не приходилось, ведь именно из-за него Какаши смог как ни в чем не бывало провести его сюда, маленький выпавший из системы винтик, все ради каких-то нескольких мгновений перед краем.

Сквозь привычные для Облака окна во всю стену лился яркий дневной свет. Ирука смотрел на серебряную копну волос: Какаши, методично кивая, выслушивал последние наставления от Цунаде и Шикаку. Сенсей, в свою очередь, пытался думать о том, что может сказать Хатаке на прощание. Что он любит его? Какаши уже это знает, он слышал это десять тысяч раз. Не то что бы еще один стал бы лишним, но это выглядит как простой путь. Слова – это то последнее оружие, которым он может снабдить своего возлюбленного. Ируке начинало казаться, что слова, которые должны сейчас прозвучать, будут главными в его жизни. От такой степени ответственности начинало темнеть в глазах, а в горле пересыхало. И, разумеется, это началось в тот самый момент, когда Какаши, наконец, направился к нему. Сутулый силуэт с руками в карманах был таким домашним, таким конохским, что сейчас казался дикостью. Ирука поймал себя на том, что дрожит. Те единственные верные слова так и не шли в голову.

Какаши остановился в шаге от Ируки и небрежно склонил голову к плечу.

– Ну, кажется, мне пора. Передавай привет Наруто.

Ирука открыл рот, но из него вырвался только сдавленный вдох. Он смотрел на Какаши и пытался ухватиться за пойманное вчера ощущение, когда все казалось таким простым и правильным, но сейчас время утекало, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Он был таким беспомощным, и так мучительно не хотел отпускать Какаши ни на какую войну, но… Взгляд Ируки зацепился за хитай-ате командующего с символом Объединенных сил шиноби, и он смог улыбнуться, хотя чувствовал влагу в уголках глаз.

Под маской Какаши губы тоже сложились в улыбку, и он сделал шаг ближе, положив руку сенсею на плечо. И тогда Ирука понял, что все нужные слова были сказаны десять тысяч раз. Он сделал то, что еще мог и чего хотел так отчаянно: коротко и крепко обнял Какаши. Это знакомое ему до черточки жилистое бледное тело где-то там, под стандартной формой. Этот запах, свежий и резкий, слегка отдающий озоном. Этот проклятый, глупый, дурацкий гений, который должен вести за собой одну пятую основной армии.

– Иди и закончи эту войну, – проговорил Ирука ему в плечо. – И возвращайся скорее.

– Как скажете, сенсей, – почти шепнул в ответ Какаши.

Когда он ушел, Ирука остался в вакууме. Через пару мгновений его оглушили овации толпы.

А потом Гаара стал рассказывать про Наруто, и Ирука почувствовал, как раскаляется добела стальной стержень его воли, который Сарутоби, кажется, и называл Волей Огня. Впереди сенсея ждала по-своему сложная миссия, и речь Гаары сейчас звучала настолько же для него, насколько для любого солдата снаружи.

Для Умино Ируки война началась.


End file.
